Big Time Rush OneShotKendall
by Lady Hilikus
Summary: Me and Kendall is all that really matters


**Big Time Rush (OneShot--Kendall)**

I walked out of the hot shower slowly and onto my towel, "Cuz you gotta live it big time!" I heard in the other room, "Tara, can youturn that stuff down?" I shouted. "But this guy is totally like hot!!! I love you James ahhh!!" Tara screamed into the tv. "What the hell is wrong with yo-" My eyes were then on the cutest guy on my tv screen, "Who is that?" I asked, "That's James, but he's mine." Tara pointed to the feminine brunette guy combing his hair. "No, I meant the blonde." "Oh, his name is Kendall . . . why?" Tara shivered, "Well . . . uhm . . no reason. He just looks familiar." I smiled and walked into my room, _who was that guy? jeez he was gorgeous._For the next two days, all I could think about was Kendall. "Hey Kaylee, since we live in L.A. can we go meet Big Time Rush?" she asked scratching the paint of the door. I giggled, "Uhm . . I don't think they will have enough time to meet just two girls." She mocked me and went back to watch The Brain Drain or whatever. "Wait, how old is Kendall?" I ran to Tara, "I think he is 19 now. Why?" "Nothing important." I smiled. I then sat down on my chair and looked up Big Time Rush on the computer. "Hmm, Kendall Schmidt is the star of Big Time Rush. He is 19 years old. . . 19 years old . . . I'm 18." My smile then turned into a grin. _I so wish I could meet him._

"Okay Tara, it's time for your bedtime." She groaned and slumped over her shoulders and walked upstairs. It was 9 pm and I was ready for some coffee. My caffeine cravings have really been kicking my butt. "Tara, I will be back in a sec." I then left. As I began walking through the snow it became way colder. I was looking forward to this damn coffee.

As soon as I got there I saw three guys sitting at my usual window spot, _damn_. Two of them had brown hair and one had blonde, but I didn't see their faces. "Hey Kaylee, the usual?" Maxxine, the barista suggested, "Yeah, with sugar." She nodded and grabbed a maroon ceramic mug. "Oh yeah, sorry about your seat, but these guys are kinda special." She smirked; I did a fake smile, _what? I'm not special here?_ I heard the guys talking about 'what their next song could be' and then I wondered, but nah that would be stupid. I went to sit in one of the booths that were a little closer to them so I could scope out the faces. Then my face froze. "K-Kendall?" I stuttered silently, "Uhm, excuse me?" He looked over; I blinked and looked down at the tiny design circles on my booth seat. I then heard him rise and walk over, "Uhm, Hi. I don't think we've met before, but you know my name?" I looked up and quickly got lost in his hazel eyes, "Uh, yeah I saw you on tv just t-the other day." He then smiled and sat across from me, "Haha yeah, Big Time Rush. So what's your name?" he grinned and looked at my heart necklace that was on my chest, _I first thought he was looking at my lumps, but he couldn't be like that_. "I'm Kaylee." I started fingering my necklace. "Ey! Get it while it's still hot, Kaylee." Maxxine hollered over. I got up and walked over to the counter, "Thanks!" I whispered and walked out the door, "W-Wait, Kaylee!" I heard him shouting back for me.

"Were you just going to leave me deserted?" he ran outside and waved at his guys, they did some type of 'we got yah' wink. He then started to glance at my necklace more, "Uhm, your heart necklace is just beautiful . . . more like you." He smirked; I blushed and looked at my feet. He continued to walk with me and then started humming, his humming then turned into singing. " . . .I dig my toes into the sand. The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewed across a blue blanket." "You know Incubus?" I clapped and he chuckled. I then realized that I didn't bring my jacket. "Shoot." I whispered to myself, "You okay?" he asked, "Uhm, yeah I'm fine." I then had a cold shock and got extreme goose bumps. I then started shivering, "No, I'm cold." I laughed, he then smiled and wrapped an arm around me and squeezed. "Better?" he asked, "Nope." I smiled like a child who wanted another piece of candy. He then chuckled and took off his coat and let me wear it. He then hugged me tight. "This better?" I smiled, "Yes, thank you." His cheeks and nose started to turn pink, "Okay now I'm cold." He then snuck into the jacket too and we walked like a two-bodied freakshow. Then I remembered, "Tara!" I stopped walking, "Who?" "My little sister, I told her I was going out for coffee and that I would be back in a sec. Jeez, I'm sorry I have to go." I got out of the jacket and started to walk faster, "Wait!" He started scribbling something down on paper. "At least write your number down." I quickly scribbled it down and passed it to him, "Okay thanks, I might call you tonight!" he shouted, "Okay bye, Big Time Rush!"

I giggled and ran home. As soon as I got there the front door was open and all the lights were off. "Kaylee!!!!" I then heard Tara's voice.

"Tara, where are you?" I shouted, I then heard small whimpering from upstairs. "Tara?" The whimpering became louder, but than began to fade. "Kaylee? Is that you?" I heard her innocent voice behind the door of her closet. I ran to turn on the lights and open the door. She stumbled when she stood and ran to hug me. "I thought you were going to be right back. Where were you?" She was sweating from being scared and in that hot closet. "Uhm, I ran into someone." I smiled.

We then went into my room and sat down. "So, tell me what happened." I took my pillow under my arms as she spoke, "Well, I was reading in my room and then I heard a few crashes and then I heard some guys talking and I ran into my closet." She was still shivering. I then went back down stairs and nothing was gone. Everything was just as it seemed. "Please don't go out again, just wait until mom is here next time." She hugged me. After a while, I put her to sleep and went into my room. Suddenly my phone was ringing, "Hello?" I waited, "Hi hun. Uhm, I won't be home until 12 so, make sure to put Tara to bed." It was mom. I was still waiting for Kendall to call. I sat by the phone and waited for a couple of hours. I'm not that desperate so I read a little and shaved my legs. I then realized that it was almost 12 am, and I was getting tired. So I went to bed.

The next morning was silent. Nobody was talking, not even Tara. We were all silent at the breakfast table. Tara and I were scared to explain what happened last night so we kept quiet. "So Tara," Mom started cutting her bacon in 5 pieces, "How was your movie last night, uhm Big Rush Hour?" Tara squinted and chuckled, "Big Time Rush, it was good... again. James was hot… again." I laughed, "I still think Kendall is the one to dream about." After a while of finishing our conversation my phone rang, "Uhm, I'll be right back." I ran up stairs as 3 rings already passed. "Hello?" I waited, "Hi, uhm is this Kaylee?" a guy's voice spoke, "Uhm, yeah who is this?" "Oh, it's Kendall. How's your sister?" I smiled, "She's good, we're good. Just a little freakshow happened last night. Nothing serious." He laughed, "Cool, so I was wondering if you would want to go somewhere to talk and hang out?" "Oh sure, where should we go?" he laughed quietly, "How about Gladys Street park?" I nodded to myself. "Sure, I'll meet you there at 3." "Okay, sound great bye." He then hung up. I then became so excited I almost tripped down the steps, "Jeez Kay, you alright?" Mom asked, I laughed, "Yeah, I'm just a little eager for this date I have today." Tara's face went blank, "With who?" I stood still, "This guy I met. Thanks for asking nosy."

It was almost 3 and all I could do was picture Kendall's beautiful eyes staring at me. "If you want it all, lay it on the line! It's the only life you've got, so you gotta live it big time!" I shouted while jumping on my bed. Tara ran in, "What the flippers is going on in here?" "I'm excited, ecstatic, crazy!!" I threw a mush pillow at her and she ran back into her room. I then went into my closet and took out the most comfortably/sexy outfit I could find. Long, dark jeans; a teal, strapless tank and black-strapped heels. As soon as I walked out Tara's mouth dropped, "Hot mama!" she hollered.

Today it was much warmer, there was still some snow on the ground and the sky was still grey. As I was walking I noticed three guys coming my way, "Ooh, who is this pretty lady?" One of them said, they all were wearing caps and started looking me up and down. "Wanna go somewhere?" "Yeah and have some fun?" I started walking faster and closer to the small mart. "Where you going, sweet stuff?" I then ran inside and went into the back where the chips were, "We're gonna find you?" One of the guys came and grabbed me, "Get off of me!" I slipped out of his grip and walked faster with my head down towards the exit, "Excuse me?" I then bumped into somebody, I looked up and it was Kendall, "What's wrong? You Look scared." One of the guys ran up and pushed Kendall, "Hey! We saw this chick first!" "Chick?" Kendall snorted and took my hand and pulled me out. "What? Are you just going to ignore us? We could totally bang you up right now!" The redhead shouted and ran up to Kendall and punched him in the nose. "Kendall!" I screamed.

One of the guys came up and grabbed my arm and quickly fast walked towards down the street. "Hey!" Kendall shouted, he ran from the others and caught up to me, "Let go of her!" He shouted then ran up to the guy and kicked in his… no-no area. The guy squealed and fell on the ground, "C'mon!" Kendall took my hand and ran all the way down to the beach, the guys couldn't find us so we were safe. He let go of my hand and fell onto the sand. He groaned and sighed. "What?" I asked him as I sat down. "Nothing, it's just wow." I laughed; his face was red from running.

He slowly sneaked a hand around my back and grabbed me on top of him, "Gotcha," he chuckled. His breath smelled like peppermint tea. I giggled and started to play with his hair. I then noticed that he had been staring at my eyes for at least a minute, "What?" I smiled, "Your eyes, they're so pretty." I then did what I don't usually do to guys. I kissed him. We kissed for a while until a cold rush of water came onto our legs and I shivered. "Whoa!" he laughed and picked me up, "What are you doing?" I yelled, he ran and threw me into the water. When I came up from the water I didn't see him anywhere. "Kendall?" I hollered, no answer. I yelled out his name a few more times, but still no answer. I then felt a warm pair of arms around my waist and hands sliding up to my stomach. Slowly his lips pressed onto my neck. "Kendall?" I whispered. "No, it's mermaid Kendall." I laughed; he then slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck again. This time he turned the kiss into a hickey.

"I think I love you." I giggled; he picked me up and threw me into the water again. I quickly stood up, "What the hell?" I frowned, he laughed. "I love you too." He turned around and started to walk out onto the shore. I couldn't run after him because I was in the water. Damn. When I got out and ran up to him, his white tee was all wet. "Blech, I don't like dampness!" He said and took off his shirt… he was shirtless… My mouth dropped quickly and I punched it back up with my fist. I then noticed his eyes were on my chest, "I can see through your shirt." Thank gosh I was wearing another a sports bra under. "Perv!" I yelled and sat next to him. I turned to look at him, his hair was blowing. He had very pretty eyes. "I never asked you. This will probably be a bad time for asking but… don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked, he blinked twice and smiled, "Nope. I tried to stay single for a long time, but seeing your face… couldn't stay away." I blushed and paid my attention to the waves. I then felt his warm lips press onto my cheek. They stayed there for a while until he pulled away. "Tu as les joues douces." He whispered, "What?" "It means you have sweet cheeks." He brushed a finger across my right cheek. I loved him and wanted to say that I wanted to be with him, but I held my lips back and just smiled…

After the date, he took me home. "Nice house." He waddled up the stairs. "Yeah…" I nodded. "You know," he started, "Last night… I had a dream about you. You were waving at me in a distance, so your face was blurry. You then turned around and walked away. I was trying to call your name, but it was like I lost my voice. " He looked down and his smile faded. I walked up to him and hugged him tight, "Don't ever leave me. I mean, I know we have only seen each other for like, two days." He said. His arms were so warm around me. He kissed my neck, "But it feels like I've known you for years." "Don't leave me either." I whispered.

It's been a month already; Kendall and I have been going out a lot. Though all we do is talk and hang out. This morning Tara and I had breakfast, "I see you're hungry…" I laughed, she plopped more eggs and pancakes onto her plate than the dog would've. "I didn't have dinner and had to go to bed early last night." She made a face. I finished my potatoes and got up. "Hey Kaylee. Can I ask you something?" "Sure what?" "Who do you keep going out with?" Tara cocked her head to the side. I turned around and faced the floor. I looked up at her and she was staring right at me. "Uhm, nobody." I laughed nervously, "You're uhm so nosy." "Liar, I saw him at the step last night." My face got hot and serious, "I only saw his hair though." She groaned. "Well, his hair looks cute. You're lucky if you've got yourself a guy with great hair. " She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I turned back around and breathed slowly. If anyone found out about Kendall and I, I'd be red meat in a shark tank. [Celebrity and paparazzi] I did not feel like having interviews on Enews, which would be horrifying. Today he told me he was going to the mall with some buddies. He asked me to come, "Kaylee! Some guy is on the phone. He said he wants to talk to you." I ran into the kitchen and snatched the phone. "Hello?" I answered, "Hey Kaylee, this is James. Kendall is out walking his dog. Soo… he told me to confirm with you if you're going with us." James sounded sweet. I could tell he was smiling over the phone. "Oh hi James, yeah I'll come. I just don't know what time you guys will pick me up." "How about at 3. Oh and he wants you to wear something cute." I smiled, "Okay thanks. Well, I will see you later on. Bye." I hung up and went up stairs to take a shower.

After I got dressed it was already 2:50. I was just finishing my makeup and slipping on my boots. The doorbell unexpectedly rang, "I'll get it!" Tara shouted. _Crap! _"No! No! No!" I yelled while tripping down the steps. Tara placed her hand on the knob, "I will do your homework for a week." I bribed, she slowly twisted the knob, "A month!" She smirked and twisted it more, "A semester dammit!" She let it go and walked up stairs. "Phew!" I opened the door trying to breathe, "Hey Kaylee!" It was James; he gave me a hug, "You ready?" I nodded and walked out to the car. "Where's Kendall?" I asked. He ran out of the car almost tripping, "You look cute!" he laughed. "Really?" I winked at James, thanking him for the tip. "Yeah, come on!" He took my hand and we went into the back of the SUV. "Mmm, I like this car." I whispered. Carlos turned around, "Hi!" I waved at his hyper I-just-had-some-candy smile. "So, what are we getting at the mall?" I asked them and James interrupted Carlos, "Just gonna go shopping." They all seemed very suspicious. I could tell by James's cheesy 'Nothing's going on' smile.

As soon as we got out of the car I noticed Kendall wink at James, "Well, I got to go to the bathroom. So you guys go ahead!" Then Kendall disappeared. The guys took me in and James swung an arm around my shoulder, "Kay, which store should we go into first?" Logan asked while rubbing his hands like we were at an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. "You like Aeropostale?" Carlos asked me, I made a face, "Blech!" James laughed. We all found out that each of us were starving and needed some food so we walked all the way to the food court. "Whoo! Thank gosh, I am so hungry." James lifted a hand, "I'll pay." I cheered. I sat down and James sat beside me, resting an arm on the back of my chair. This was starting to seem weird, "Is Kendall constipated or something?" I snorted. The guys cracked up, as my face was serious. "Oh you weren't kidding?" Logan's smile faded. "He's probably on his way back." Carlos suggested, "Yeah, don't worry about him. He'll find us."

I nodded at James's laidback tone. "Uhm… I'm gonna go find him." I ditched the guys and headed for the directory of the mall, "Men's washroom… Men's Washroom… Men's Lingerie store!" I shook my head, "Here we go! Men's Washroom." I walked past a bunch of cute guys who looked me up and down and smiled. Too bad there was only one kiddo on my mind.

"There it is!" I ran up next to the men's washroom. Every time a couple of guys came out I would turn and face them to see if they had dirty blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. Although there were a couple of guys like that who came out, but they weren't Kendall. _Damn, maybe that booger was right._ Out of the blue I felt a tight hug. "James's get your grubby arms off of my chest." I snarled. Then I heard a laugh and felt a kiss on my cheek. "What did I tell you?" I turned around and it was Kendall. "Oh." I smiled. "Hey." Kendall smiled. "Turn back around for a sec." "Don't disappear on me again." I smirked; He slid his hands around my neck until I felt a cold chain. "Ooh! Pretty!! Very Pretty!!" I danced, "I know you are." I blushed. It was a blue outline of a heart with a silver diamond on the inside. "I love it!" I kissed his lips. "I love you."

After we left we got back in the car. "Hey Logan, can you drop me and Kaylee off at my place?" Logan nodded and started the car. _Holy Crap. Am I thinking what Kendall is thinking?_

"Is it okay if we chill at my place?" he looked at me with a slight smirk. "Uhm... sure." I put on a fake smile and James sung us some karaoke tunes.

After a while Logan stopped and parked the car up to a nice looking house. "Is this it?" I asked Kendall. "Uhm, yeah why? You don't like it?" his smile faded a little. "No! No, it's pretty! I love it. It's just… big." I smiled.

We both got out of the car and the guys waved at us then they drove away. Kendall ran up ahead to unlock the door. When we walked inside the place smelled like mint. "Wow." I breathed in and coughed. He laughed, "Yeah, I freshened up a little too much." He ran by his closet to put his jacket away. He then gestured for mine. "You wanna take off your jacket?" he smirked. I nodded and continued to slowly avoid going upstairs into the bedroom. "Wow! This is nice!" I gazed at his inside pool. The soft blue clear ripples were sparkling. "Yeah, I barely use it. Only when the guys are over to chill." I nodded. "You wanna go upstairs?" he asked. I hesitated and nodded. I walked behind him as he lead me to his room. "An xbox360?!" My eyes widened at white skinny game platform standing next to his TV. "Yeah, ha-ha you wanna play it?" I nodded fast and he turned on the game. "What type of games do you play?" "I got shooting, racing, and fighting games." He smiled over, "Oh, just like a boy." I mumbled.

He then knocked me over onto the floor; the controller was vibrating on my face. "Ooh, too bad. I'm winning!" he teased, "Yeah cuz I'm now on the ground. Sore loser!" I got up and head butted him on the bed. His controller was on the floor. "What are you doing?" he giggled. "I'm getting you back!" I jokingly punched his arm, "Ouuuch!" I laughed. He then grabbed me and toppled me to be under him. He breathed down my neck and sucked on one space like it was a really good lollypop. He then ran his fingers down my chest while giving me a naughty secretive smile. He went in for my lips he left his hands by my waist as he bit a little on my tongue at lip. I loved it. He then slowly left his hand escape up my shirt, "Please no." I moaned and then grabbed a hand of some serious, "I mean it Kendall, I'm not ready." He sighed and kneeled up, "It's okay, and it didn't really feel like the right time." "Yeah…" then it got a little silent, I turned and face the window. "Wow, you get such pretty sceneries." He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm happy I live here."

After we talked he took me home and it was almost 6 pm, "Thanks for taking me out again, I'm sorry about the-" "Yeah it's okay, but it's good you're not that kind of girl." He smiled and drove home. I sighed because I knew how he felt. "Crap." Tara's face was pale and her eyes were wide as her face stuck to the glass of the window inside. "Shit." I walked in the house, "Who was that?" she asked, her mouth still open. "Uhm, it was the mailman." I lied and headed upstairs. She grabbed my arm, "No it wasn't. That was Kendall, wasn't it?" she smirked, "No, shut up! Go to bed! MOM!!" "Oh sorry, mom is working late." Oh No. My monster of a sister was either gonna cut my hair; make me eat the dog, cut off one of my fingers or something. "Tell me or…" "No, I'm you're big sister. Go to bed!" she flinched and dug her nails into my skin. "Augh! You wanna kill me right?" she nodded and walked closer, "You're gonna miss me if you do… bitch." Her eyes widened as she let go, "I'm telling mom!" I laughed, "Good. After that, you go to bed… fucker." She gasped and ran downstairs to the phone. I ran up stairs and locked my door.

The next morning I got up silently and sneaked down the steps. Tara was sitting at the end of the dining table. I could faintly hear her fingernails scratching the wood off the table. "Good morning… sis, or should I say, Mrs. Schmidt." She smirked a little. "Ah… heh. Good morning little sis!" I waved my thumb, emphasizing "Good" her smirk faded as I tried making things normal. "Listen… mom was totally right when she said that you need glasses. You also need a therapist, because that was not Kendall." She made a fake laugh, "Oh, big sis. I'm not stupid… or crazy." She winced a little. "Okay, but…" "But… you need to explain why you are dating my _other _man." "_Your_ other man? Ha! I know James too and he isn't even close to going out with a little snitch like you." Tara adjusted her chair and sighed, "Whatever, continue." "I met him at the coffee shop. We have been going out sinc- Why the hell am I confessing my business to you!" I slammed my fist on the table and walked outside.

It was freezing. I didn't want to go back in and get my coat or else the mafia might shoot me up. I just continued to walk, no matter how much the weather was bitchin for me to go back in. **cough cough** "Crap, already?!" I was already coughing and hacking like crazy. Bing! My phone did the stupid tone as I had a text.

_Hey babe. Whatcha doinn? –Kendall_

_Crappy… im catching a cold…._

_Really? Where are you?_

_Outside… without a coat…_

_Ugh go home_

_No…_

_Go_

_No…_

_Go!!!_

…_..no. ow my chest feels achey._

_Ur gonna die…_

_No im not…_

_Just go inside…_

_:p_

So I listened and ran back to the house. My nose was running and my face was burning. "Whoa. Look at you… did you get run over?" Tara looked worried. I hacked again and again. She stepped back. "Please don't tell me that we're having a zombie outbreak…" I chuckled while coughing.

After I woke from last night, my nose was stuffed and my throat hurt even more. "Hey, are you feeling a little better?" Tara asked as she peeked through my door. "No, not really. Is mom home yet?" I scratched at my messed up hair, "Yeah, she's still sleeping though. She was out pretty late last night…" Tara looked at the floor. "Soo, are you really dating… Kendall?" "Uhm… you promise you won't tell anybody! I mean it Tara." She winked, "Lucky… wow."

Unfortunately my throat still hurt a little and my voice now sounded like it was an octave lower. Abruptly my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered, "Hey, its James." I could always tell he was smiling whenever he talked to me on the phone. "Oh, hi! So what's up?" "Whoa! What happened to your voice? Is my phone being okay?" I laughed a little, "My throat kind of hurts. I'm getting over a cold." He sighed, "Well, I was just wondering if you would be feeling better enough to come and hang out with me at the beach." "Uhm, sure I'm free." He laughed a little, "Okay well, I'll pick you up at 7." Then we hung up and I went back to resting. "Was that Kendall?" Tara swung open the door with wide eyes. "No…" she slowly drooped back to her room.

At around 6:45 I started to get ready. I picked out a white sundress with a purple and orange bikini underneath. Tara poked her head inside the door as I was getting my bag with all the essentials I needed. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, "None of your business," I said, "Are you going on a date with Kendall?" "No…" "Then where are you going?" Ugh could she be anymore nosy? "Just to the beach- ON MY OWN." God Tara. "Well how come you're dressed like that. You never where dresses, YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE! AREN'T YOU?!" "No Tara, butt out!" I replied irritated.

As I walked down the stairs and sat in the living room, I popped at least 5 cough drops in my throat. All of a sudden the door then knocked. I ran up just in case Tara wasn't lurking around. "Hey, James." "Wow, you look… amazing." His jaw dropped. I laughed. "Uhm thanks… is Kendall coming too?" I poked my head over James's shoulder to see if Kendall was leaning on the car shirtless with a box of candies and a bouquet… Hey… a girl can dream can't she? "Oh, no he's at the movies with the guys." "Oh, he didn't want to invite me?" James shrugged, "I don't know. So are you ready?" I put on a fake smile and walked with James into the SUV. "Do you surf?" he asked me as he drove. "Uhm, yes I have been on a board before. But I am extremely bad at it." I laughed.

When we got to the beach James jumped out the car and immediately took off his shirt. "Can I teach you?" "Uhm, sure." I smiled. He then ran into the water with his board and gestured for me to come. "So what do I do?" I asked looking at the board like I was on a rollercoaster. He picked me up and sat me on the board. "It feels weird." "I thought you said you've been on a board before." He smiled, "Eh… whatever." "Okay now, you might want to lay on it and make your hands like canoe paddles." I kept slipping off, "I'll never get this right!" I slapped the water. He walked closer and brushed a hand against my cheek. "Don't be like that. You can do anything." His face came a little closer, "No James, I can't do this with you." He frowned a bit, "Why? Your beautiful and perfect." He attempted to lean in again, "Thanks James, but no thanks." I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" I heard a voice distant from the water. It was Kendall. He didn't look happy at all. Kendall ran toward, "Hey man what are you doing here?" James did a fake laugh, "I called your house but there was no answer and Logan told me James and you went out. Kaylee, is there something you want to tell me?" He looked furious; I hated seeing him like that. I felt like I was going to cry. "Uhm… I-It was j-just" "Well, are you guys dating now?" Kendall looked at James and then back at me. "Dude, it's not her fault. It's mine, I leaned in." "Yeah but she didn't stop you?" "Yes, I did!" I yelled, "Am I supposed to believe you now?" Kendall shouted. My eyes quickly got wet and my face got really hot. I then started running up to the street. How could I be such a fool? Why did I even go with James? What the hell is wrong with me? Now both of them probably hate me! "Damn!"

I was wet and only had flip-flops on and home was about 5 miles away. It was getting dark but I was getting close. I stopped back at the coffee shop. "Wow, what happened with you?" Maxxine looked shocked. "Boy trouble, the usual." She pulled out the maroon ceramic mug, "What shall I get you?" I sighed, "Anything that fits the mood." "I gotcha." I then rested my head on my folded arms. I felt miserable. The guys were probably wondering if I got home safely or if a bear mauled me.  "Here you go." I sipped it gently as my mood went into apathetic mode. "Kendall probably hates me now…" Maxxine "Boys can be trouble, but what would we do without 'em?" I nodded not even listening. "I suck cow utters." Maxxine turned around laughing, I suddenly laughed and she then snorted, "You snort when you laugh?" I cracked up even more.

As I opened my front door I remembered to shut it slightly. Mom was probably out and Tara was probably asleep. I could hear my phone upstairs beeping constantly. I tiptoed upstairs and entered my room, imagining Kendall lying on my bed with only a sheet on. "Damn." I sulked over to the phone. 5 Unread messages. I shut my door and clicked, "Hey, it's Jam- MESSAGE SKIPPED" "Ugh, I'm really sorry about tonig- MESSAGE SKIPPED" "Please call back, I'm kinda worri- MESSAGE SKIPPED" I didn't feel like listening to the rest of James's stalker-ish calls. I took off my wet clothes and put on my banana pjs. I crawled into the bed only thinking about one thing, one guy, one heart.

_Dear diary,_

_I made a mistake last night…_

_Basically I went to the beach with James. Mr. Smooth tried to make a move and I brushed him off. Suddenly Kendall comes and all ends in a big argument… Thanks fate. You suck cow utters…_

_Love,_

_Kaylee 3_

After I was done writing I stuffed my diary back into my underwear drawer and sat back on the bed. I still never listened to those two other messages. Maybe they were from Kendall. I clicked on the button again and skipped all of the 3 messages, "It's James- MESSAGE SKIPPED" Damn, "Hey, it's Kendall…

"Hey, it's Kendall. I don't really understand what went on last night with you and James at the beach. I don't really want to understand, but when I told you that I loved you, I meant it. So obviously you don't. I'm real sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. END OF MESSAGES"

A week later, I still felt horrible and like a bitch. I could never face him again. At least I learned my lesson never to date band members. My phone suddenly rang, "Hello?" I didn't feel like answering, but I didn't want to be rude. "Hey, is this Kaylee?" "Yeah, who is this?" I sat up from my bed, "It's Carlos. You want to hang out with me and Logan. JUST me and Logan." I had to think about it at first. They might want to do some type of threesome when I get there, but they aren't like that. "Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec." I hung up and got dressed and rode my bike over to there Apartment. I ran up the steps and knocked on their door. It opened and there was Kendall. He had on his knit hat. His eyes were still so pretty and his face was still gorgeous. I wanted to kiss it, except he didn't have a nice expression. "Uhm, Carlos and Logan invited me." He hesitated still looking me up and down and then let me in. I quietly walked in standing awkwardly next to Kendall. "They're outside." He walked away. I silently watched him walk away. He didn't even seem like he wanted me back. No second look, no talking, no winking. Nothing.

When I walked outside I saw the two playing with a red Frisbee, "Hey guys!" they turned and smiled. Carlos ran over and gave me a friendly hug and Logan too. He went over to shut the door and we all sat down. "So what's up?" Carlos asked, "Nothing great. Kendall hates me doesn't he?" "He doesn't hate you, he's just really confused about what happened." Logan cleared. "Yeah, what did happen?" Carlos cocked his head to the side like a dog. I then revealed all that there was to say about what happened that night. Logan nodded and sighed. "Wow, so James was being stupid." I laughed. I then heard Kendall open the front door. "Hi, Kendall!" It was a female's voice, "Who is that?" I peeked in the glass door to see a gorgeous blonde with big boobs. "Sadly that is Parker. Kendall and her met at the pool last Wednesday." Carlos scowled, "Her voice is really annoying and she walks like a duck." I giggled a little, "So what are you gonna do? Make him jealous?" "Erm, no. That already happened. I don't want to do anything. It just sucks that he wouldn't let me talk." The door slid open and Parker and Kendall walked right by us and sat at a table faraway talking. "Crap." I said under my breath, "What?" Carlos asked, "She's so much prettier than me." Logan sighed, "Not true, you have so many greater qualities than her. The one thing that she has that you don't have… is Kendall." "Yeah, I'm aware of that, but thanks." I leaned back in the chair. I could hear her and him laughing. I missed his jokes and his laugh. I felt like crying all over again. My eyes started to water and I felt hot. "Hey, hey don't beat yourself up for this. It was just a misunderstanding." "Yeah don't worry about it." The great thing about Carlos and Logan is that they are like manly girl buddies. They support you, they aren't creepy, and revolve around sex.

"But, don't worry I think Parker is just a token to get you jealous. He doesn't even like her. After she leaves he does a big sigh and says 'JEEZ Finally!'" I laughed, "Yeah, and sometimes she tries to act real smart and uses fake logic about ovens and refrigerators." Logan shrugged, I cracked up even more until I couldn't breathe.

"Sorry, Kendall I have to go!" I could hear her from China. She then walked into the house and shut the door. I saw Kendall walk in after her. "Poor Kendall. I wish I could comfort him right now." "Well, you could but he would just be really cold."

After saying my goodbyes I walked down the steps and over to my bike. I then took a look at the apartment and sighed, "It's just not fair." I then saw Kendall walking down the street towards the mart. "Crap, I have to go there for some milk and chips." I quickly got on my bike and rode down the street past Kendall so I could leave before he even enters. As I entered the store I walked through the aisles until I could find what I needed. I never knew it was so hard to find a bag of barbeque chips and Low fat milk. It wasn't until I realized that I kept passing them. I kept thinking about Kendall. I couldn't stop. I could never stop. I didn't want to stop. Then I heard the door jingle. Somebody entered. I turned to see Kendall walking over to the magazines, he then walked past me to the slushy area. That was it, I had enough. I wanted him back and I was going to try and get him back. I slammed the freezer door and walked over to him, "Hi," I said, "Hi." He turned to face me with his hand on the nozzle. I hesitated thinking of what else to say. He then turned back to the slushy maker and pulled on the nozzle. "Uhm, what's up?" I started, "Obviously I am making a slushy." His eyebrow went up in sarcasm mode. He then walked towards the cashier with his slushy. "What type is that?" "Mango, why?" he turned to me again, "Nothing. I like mango too." "Yeah," he then paid the cashier and walked out sipping. I then walked next to him, "Can I try it?" I asked waiting for the automatic answer to be a no. "Uhm, sure?" I sipped a lot until I had a brain freeze. My face turned pale and tears were crawling out of my eyes. "What the?" He grabbed the cup, "What are you doing?" "It hurts! It's cold!" I swallowed, he laughed, "Don't laugh at my pain." "You kinda look like a mango." He chuckled, "Ew, but mangos are round. I'm not round." He smiled, "But mangos are beautiful." I slowly felt chills up my spine. It then began to get quiet. "So, the guys talked to me about what happened and James also apologized." I looked down at my shadow, "Oh, so what does that mean?" He laughed a little, "Well, it depends are you mad at how I yelled at you?" "Kind of, you scared me. I felt like a little girl." He then kissed me on my cheek, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand seeing him about to…" "Yeah I get it. I love you Kendall. A lot, I felt like a bitch after I got home." He sighed, "You're not a bitch. You are my… mango." I laughed and kissed him on his cheek. We continued walking down the street, "So, what about Parker?" I asked, he sighed and shook his head, "That girl is a head ache." "Aren't you guys going out?" I shrugged his arm off my shoulder, "No, she just thinks that. I told her she was pretty and she was all like, 'Yay! Kendall Schmidt is my boyfriend!" He took another sip from his slushy, "Oh. I still feel really bad. I'm extremely sorry. I mean it Kendall." He placed a finger on lips, "I know, it's okay. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters."

THE END!


End file.
